


The Heretic

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Series: Heretic Legacy [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Gen, Spoilers Ardyn's backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: Once there was a Heretic, who plotted to thwart the Astrals.Once there was an Accursed who thought "Why not."





	The Heretic

**March 15, ME 705, Old Lestallum, Cleign**

Ardyn knew he was wasting his time in Old Lestallum, but when one was immortal, they had time to spare, so who cared if he spent a few extra nights enjoying the pub. This was really good ale. He hadn’t had any so good in _centuries_.

“Step over here, my lord and I shall tell your fortune.” He saw it was a beautiful young woman with tarot cards sitting just off the main thoroughfare.

“I’m afraid I rather _know_ my future, madame,” Ardyn said. Shame she was dressed like a stereotype, she actually was quite pretty despite the gaudy robes.

“How can you be certain you know everything?” she asked.

“How can you be certain you know anything,” Ardyn retorted. Alright, maybe he was a bit tipsy.

“I know much, **_Ardyn Lucis Caelum_**.” That was enough to cut right through his buzz.

“How do you know the name,” Ardyn hissed.

“The cards tell me a great many things,” she said, “Your time will be at hand when the Night begins, but that time shall not be for another half century.”

“That soon? I’d better start preparing.”

“If it would please you, perhaps you could hold off on your preparations for a night,” she said.

“Oh, why would I do that?” Ardyn said. She smirked.

“Because, through me, I can get your child on the throne. A rightful heir for the throne of Lucis.”

“There is one problem with that plan, as delightful as it sounds: I have no child.” Ardyn was growing bored.

“Not yet.” Ardyn looked at her. She was bold, he’d give her that, and she knew things she shouldn’t. She also smelled of something he hadn’t encountered in nearly a millennium: dark magic.

“What is your name?”

“I am Alicium Boraelis. Most call me the Heretic,” she said.

“Oh?”

“I believe the Astrals care nothing for humanity, and I intend to thwart them in anyway that I can.”

“That, my dear, is a goal I can certainly support,” Ardyn replied leaning close to her.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

**May 16, ME 732, Niflheim**

Ardyn’s plans, through the overly ambitious pawns that were Iedolas Aldercapt, Emperor of Niflheim, and Versael Besithia, the wannabe immortal, were quickly coming to fruition. It was a passing announcement that quickly caught his attention, however, related to neither.

“Today, King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII has tied the knot with childhood sweetheart Aulea Boraelis. The new Queen of—.” Ardyn let out a long laugh at that. So, the Heretic’s mad little plan worked. He actually _did_ have a child on the throne. Speaking of which, he wondered what had happened to her. No matter. _This_ called for a celebration.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Insomnia**

**The Heretic**

Alicium smirked from the crowds. Oh, this was just her first step. How beautiful Aulea looked. She was her father in female form. Graceful and full of the charm and charisma that Ardyn simply oozed. Her Lucis Caelum blue eyes had been a surprise, though her magenta hair had drawn more than a few looks in her life. By luck, and a little bit of black magic to keep it that way, she was one of the few companions Mors allowed near his son Regis, beyond the usual attending families Amicitia and Scientia. Now, her hard work had paid off without even needing toresort to a love potion. There was nothing the Astrals could do about it either.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

**December 3, ME 735, Insomnia**

**The Heretic**

Comforting her daughter after yet another miscarriage let her in on the fact there was something the Astrals could do about her child, the child of the Immortal Accursed, and her marriage to the King of Lucis. She’d watched too many of her grandchildren die in utero. This time, she was going to take matters into her own hands again, and make Bahamut pay for this. Oh, she would bring him _low_.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

**August 30th, ME 736**

**The Heretic**

Noctis Lucis Caelum, born of black hair and blue eyes, like his father and every other Lucic Caelum before them, her grandson. **_His_** grandson. Heir to the throne of Lucis and so much more than just that. Alicium broke down into hacking coughs. There was blood on her handkerchief. There was _always_ a cost to magic. She was willing to pay hers so long as her will would live on. The healthy baby boy wailing in her daughter’s arms let her smirk with satisfaction. Oh, her will would live on.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that there was no way that everyone in Lucis would worship the Six without question. Enter The Heretic. We know so little about Noctis's mother, Aulea, so I decided to play with that fact and made her Ardyn's daughter, just because I could.  
> The reason she looks like a female Ardyn with blue eyes is because I thought that would be striking and it would play into the whole "Lucis Caelum children look like their Lucis Caelum parent" thing the game has going with Noctis and Regis.  
> This would also make Noctis _literally_ the True King of Lucis if Ardyn actually was deposed (whether by a friend or family). That play on words amused me a lot.


End file.
